


Timeless Horizon

by toplexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Polis, Slow Burn, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toplexa/pseuds/toplexa
Summary: Once Arkadia becomes the 13th clan, tensions rise over the nations. The alliance must band together now to bring peace to the lands once and for all. Clarke and Lexa seek to find peace in one another, but the past proves difficult to erase. A spin off of the original with a much better ending.





	1. A Token of Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments & feedback. Let me know what you hope to see from this story and it just may happen. ttyl

  The orange evening glow dawns on the horizon as the handmaidens busy themselves preparing Clarke for tonight’s summit. Lexa said the ceremony would take place at nightfall and by the looks of the skyline there was only an hour left at most. Clarke’s thoughts began racing through her mind almost as fast as the maids spun in motion around her. One maid set above her crown pinning her hair into some meticulous up-do, one below hoisting the corset over her hips and shaping it to her waist, another spritzing the air with some type of gloriously scented body oil, another at her feet slipping a heeled shoe on. At this point, Clarke is balancing on one foot, sucking her stomach in, all while trying her best not to sneeze from the strong mist being sprayed at her.

“This is all so nice but It’s really not necessary. I could have fixed myself up..”

“Nonsense, the Commander requested the utmost attention to detail for this evening,” Costia protests, “You have to look perfect.”

“Yes dear, all eyes will be on you tonight,” Claudia adds, “You’ve gotta be the one to stand out.”

“There we go, just about done.” Corrine says as she lays the last hairpin near Clarke’s nape.

“Are you ready to take a look?” Chloe, the youngest of the four, questions.

“I think so..” Clarke’s voice is shaky.

  Corrine takes a step back, prompting the other girls to let Clarke get a breath in. She balances herself on the newfound height they’ve added onto her feet. She spins around and takes a look in the full-length mirror. Gems and diamonds gently glisten and drip from atop the hairpiece placed over the neatly pinned crown of her head. Her smoldering eyelids and bronzed cheeks shimmer in the dim candlelight from Polis’ finest ground up gem powders and blush. Her corset and skirt, both black leather with gold grommet accents laced up in black silk and satin. The skirt gently hugs her hips and flares out  at her thighs towards her ankles in a sheer shimmering fabric. On her feet they’ve laid golden heels adorned with multicolored gems.

“Woah,” Clarke stares stunned at herself in the mirror. “This is beautiful but I’m supposed to wear this... in front of the 12 clans?”

“This is what Heda has chosen for you herself,” Costia assures.

“Lexa picked this out?”

The girls nod in unison seeking their model’s approval.

“Well it’s nice just a bit much for me, but if it’s what Lexa wants then I guess. It’s her summit.” Clarke rolls her neck wringing out the tension already building up. “How long do these things last anyways?”

“The summit? Anywhere from 1 to 5 hours,” Claudia states helpfully.

“5 hours?!”

  The ensemble they’d put together was comfortable for now but surely after 5 hours Clarke would be writhing to break out of everything she had on.

The eldest of the sisters, Claudia, steps forward to explain, “Well you see, first is the ceremony where you will bow before the Commander, they will then swore the new clan in by having the new leader bear our mark, then the celebration begins!”

“Celebration?” Clarke queries, eyebrow raised.

Costia replies rolling her eyes, “Yes, the celebration. You know the feast, there will be live entertainment, and then the sacrifice.”

  A look of sudden horror washes across Clarke’s face.

“Costia can’t you see you’re scaring her,” Corrine interferes. “Let me explain, the sacrifice is when the eldest member of both clans draw out of a basket. One of the items will be Polis’ finest black jewel, something we call our Natbleida, for it has been the symbol of our land for as long as we know it. The other member will receive a stone. The one with the stone collects the ill-fated destiny which will surely come to them. The other will receive lifelong good fortune.”

“Isn’t that a little harsh?”

“It’s the way it has always been done for centuries here in Polis. It is how we find our next Commander,” Chloe adds wistfully.

Before Clarke could question further into that, there comes a tapping on the door. Abby enters, also dressed in grounder fashion.

“Clarke.... you look gorgeous.” Abby scoops Clarke in for a tight hug.

“Mom are you tearing up?”

 “Oh Clarke, I never got to see you all dressed up like this.” Abby wipes the tears from her face. “Back on the Arc, you never got a chance to go to your End of year dance before the dropship and all.”

Clarke gently uses the pad of her thumb and dabs at the wet marks on her mother’s cheeks. “Mom now is not the time.” She laughs, choking back the tears in her own eyes. “We don’t have much time.”

“I just came to make sure that you’re positive about this decision, you know it’s not too late to back out.”

“We don’t have much of a choice. If we don’t join Lexa’s clan, Azgeda will try to overtake Arkadia. I can’t let that happen. Not after we’ve come this far.”

“I have faith in you honey.” She squeezes her daughter’s hands tightly. “I’ve always had faith in you, you are your father’s child. He always was a leader.”

  Clarke sniffles. The mention of her father brings back harsh memories of their last departure. Him being ripped out of her arms and locked away.

Claudia steps back into the room from the bathroom where the girls had recovered to tidy up. “The flame has been lit. It is time.”

   The other girls appear from around the corridor to help lead Clarke and Abby down to the great hall. The Hall is already buzzing with the sound of guests chatting. People dressed in their finest attire standing around with wine glasses in hand conversing over the live entertainment. The Hall was dimly lit, of course the textured concrete walls were scattered with candles typical of Lexa. The ceiling was draped with sparkling sheets of silken fabrics in different colored gold and copper hues. The lights twinkled and bounced off the reflective surface emanating a dreamy ambiance. Abby gives Clarke’s hand one last squeeze as she joins Kane and the other Skai people in the crowd. Costia and the other girls stay with Clarke behind the curtains as Clarke continues to peep from behind the side entrance door where Clarke will make her entrance. Lexa receives the que from Titus that everything is set into place.

Lexa stands from her throne, “All rise.”

   The music lowers and everyone stills. Not even a stir could be heard from the crowd. The stage singer begins a beautiful song accompanied by a harp player and the pianist at her side. Claudia nudges Clarke as her cue to go. Hesitantly Clarke begins her appearance and follows the laid-out aisle before her to follow leading up to Lexa’s throne. Still bitter in her heart about Mount Weather, looking at Lexa seemed to make the room disappear and walking towards Lexa still made her feel light on her feet and at ease. Lexa had always been her partner. They’d made a lot of decisions together. Although Lexa made questionable choices at times, one thing was for sure. She always saw Clarke as her equal. Clarke couldn’t help but notice Lexa was wearing a deep burgundy velvet fitted gown that lead into a deep plunging neckline, hugging her small frame, and flowing out from her waist into ombre black chiffon pleats. The long side slit allowed her slender lean thigh to peek though leading to pointed heels encrusted in gems. Atop her head was a golden crown with jeweled beads draped across her forehead. Her lips were a deep crimson red with her arm decorated in copious dazzling bracelets allowing her tattooed arms to shine through. Yeah Clarke had on occasion caught Lexa applying her war paint in the mirror or taking down her braids and letting her curls down but she’d never seen her look like this. So feminine, and soft. The Lexa she knew was always fierce and smoldering in her deadly glare. She continues the path until finally she lands on the platform a few steps below The Commander. Clarke locks eye contact with Lexa and then bows to her knee before her.  

“Ai laik Heda, Oso throu daun ogeda. _I am The Commander, We fight together._

        Titus at her side offers a bronzed goblet filled with a red liquid.

“Rise” Lexa commands.

   Clarke stands to her feet before Lexa, hands at her side smoothing down her skirt. Lexa dips one hand into the red liquid and steps forwards. She reaches out for Clarke’s hand and draws some type of symbol into her palm. Clarke feels a burning sensation on her hand that shortly passes. Closing her hand she nods at Clarke.

“We welcome Skaikru to our Halls on this sacred eve. Tonight, Skaikru has become one with us. We accept them as the 13th clan and vow to protect them as we protect our own. All Hail the 13th clan!”

The crowd chants in unison “All Hail the 13th clan!”

* * *

 

   Lexa sits beside Clarke at the long table as maids and servants buzz around serving them tea and hot cakes galore. The table is stuffed to the brim with meats of every kind, sweet breads and pies as far as the eye can see.

“Tea my lady?” Claudia offers.

“Thanks Claudia, but I’ve had quite enough.”

“Claudia, ready Clarke’s chambers for the evening” Lexa orders.

“Right away.” She scurries away after a slight bow before her Commander.

“You don’t have to do that you know,” Clarke scoffs with an annoyance in her tone. “I can take care of myself.”

“You are Wanheda now, Legendary Mountain Slayer, when you are here in Polis you will be treated as such.”

   Clarke rolls her eyes. It’s been 3 hours into the event now and the corset is beginning to feel tighter and tighter with each breath. Lexa can tell by Clarke’s uncomfortable posture that she is beginning to grow weary. She stands to her feet.

“Join me.” Lexa pronounces looking down at Clarke in her chair.

   The two exit out of the back corridor to the courtyard where the drunkards and a few flirting couples have apparently retreated to. Lexa leads the way out through a passage to a garden gently lit with candles covered in glass orbs hanging from an intricate wrought iron lattice above.

“You didn’t strike me as the gardening type.” Clarke says in a sarcastic tone.

“You don’t really know me.”

Clarke crosses her arms. “Oh I know you alright.”

Lexa, hands now clasped behind her back, looking up at the night sky asks, “How long are you going to be upset with me?”

“Seeing as how you traded me and my people for your selfish deal at Mount Weather, I don’t think I have to answer that.”

   Lexa breaks her gaze from the sky to meet with Clarke’s stormy glare.

“You’re right. You have the right to be upset with me as long as you wish.”

“Lex I just need time.”

   Lexa solemnly nods in agreeance and turns her gaze to the enigmatic dark forest before them.  

“I missed you dearly,” she admits softly.

“Is that why you kidnapped me and had me dragged to your tower?”

“I told Rowan to bring you to me unharmed.”

Clarke turns her gaze to forest as well. “Things will never be the same between us. You betrayed me. The only reason why I agreed to any of this is because I’m doing what’s right for my people.”

   Lexa turns to Clarke and opens her palm to reveal a slim golden bracelet enscribed with an ancient text.

“It was Anya’s, she gifted it to me after I won my conclave. I’d like you to have it.”

“Anya’s?” Clarke’s eyebrows gather, “I couldn’t, I know how much she meant to you,” She says pushing Lexa’s hand.

“You mean a lot to me too Clarke. And we are allies now, we stand beside each other for both our people. I vow to protect your people as my own, and care for your needs as my own.”

    She reaches for Clarke’s wrist and clasps the bracelet securely and admires how perfectly it fits Clarke against her creamy skin tone, highlighting her gold tresses.

Clarke analyzes it carefully. “What's it say?”

“For the chosen one, your power is divinely willed.”

“Lexa..I” She looks up uncertain.

“It’s yours,” Lexa finalizes.

   Clarke nods. And studies the black and purple peonies and gardenias at her feet.

“Your castle is outstanding. I’ve never seen anything like it before. I’ve only read about castles in old books on the Arc, I didn’t think they still existed.”  

Lexa smiles flattered. “It is getting late I should relieve you for the night.” 

“Yes it has been quite a long day. I thank you again for accepting Skaikru into your alliance.”

“It’s the least that I could do.”

   The two head back the way they came, Lexa taking a shortcut to detour from all the guests that would surely lure them back into the party. Lexa knew Clarke was tired so she escorted her through a quiet back hall leading up to the side stairs of Clarke’s quarters.

“Get some rest, you will be called upon early. Coalition meetings begin in the morning, there are many rules that need to be set for this new alliance.”

“Thank you...and-”

“Don’t worry, I will see to it that all of Skaikru, including your mother have a place to lay their head for tonight.”

    With that, Clarke turns on her heels walking past the guards at each side of her bedroom door’s entrance. On her bed laid out was a silk nightgown and in the bathroom the tub was still piping hot with candles at each corner. The vanilla oatmeal aroma of the bath soak filled the air. Clarke closes the sheer curtain as she sinks into the warmth of the water around her. Outside the moon was fully aglow above the window and so was her heart.


	2. An Open Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa shows Clarke a side of her, that she's never seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully there are minimal typos in this. It's 5am and I don't have time to proofread. Looking forward to your feedback :)

   The morning’s meetings dragged on throughout the afternoon until finally Lexa could sense Clarke’s weariness growing with each stifled yawn she tried to conceal. Although the meetings usually went until mid-afternoon, Lexa decided with this being Clarke’s first time that she would break the assembly sooner.

“That will be all for today,” Lexa started, “We will discuss these options further. Valejakru your duty is to find a path for the night riders.”

“Yes Commander.”

“And Ozegeda I need you to come up with a way to protect the villagers,” she continued.

“Yes Heda.”

“As for the rest of you, you know your part and I need you perfect it. There can be no mistakes made. Azgeda’s army has grown twice the size. This plan must not fail.”

   With that she stood from her throne and gave the coalition leaders a nod queuing their dismissal. As all the leaders began to exit, Titus and Indra continued to talk politics at Lexa’s side, however this time she motioned for them to leave as well and assured they would follow up later. As all the members exited, Clarke lagged behind.

“Did you sleep well Clarke?” Lexa questioned.

Clarke still in a sluggish daze turned around and tucked a stray hair behind her hair.

“Uh.. yes. Thanks.”

   Lexa quirked a brow up and followed with a sly smirk. “You look tired Clarke. I hope we didn’t bore you too much.”

“Well I couldn’t really sleep,” Clarke admitted looking at her feet, “Trying to get used to being in a foreign place I guess.”

“Do you not feel safe? You know that you are safe here under my command Clarke. No one would dare try and harm you.” Lexa assured.

“Oh no it’s not that Commander.”

        A beat paused between them.

“You miss home.” Lexa could read Clarke like a book. After a moment of silence Lexa knew the answer.

“If you want to return home Clarke, you are free to go. Now that Skaikru has become the 13th clan, Azgeda will be more careful in approaching your camp.”

“Skaikru needs me here more, I’ll be fine.”

        Lexa nods understandingly.

“I will see you tomorrow morning then.”

“Of course, Commander.”

“Very well then.”

    The remainder of the evening Clarke wanders aimlessly around Polis learning about the vibrant new culture. The market is full of people selling items. Everything from jewelry to candles to fresh produce. After some time, Clarke finds herself near the cliffs of a nearby river perched on a boulder drawing the sunset on a sketch pad she had traded for some silk in the market. She was snacking on some blackberries and strawberries she’d found along way. Sleep washes over her so she decides now would be a good time to head back to the city. With her sketchbook clutched under her arm she tries to gain her bearings but no matter which way she turns the trees look similar. The night comes down rather quickly. After walking for some time, she pauses to catch her breath at the trunk of a tree. She clasps her hands together and blows puffs of warm air into her palms trying to maintain the heat at her fingertips. It was autumn and the nights were getting colder and colder, especially up in the mountains where Clarke had wandered off to. Her lids grow heavier and heavier until she finally gives in and drifts off. She wakes to being hoisted onto the back of a horse by strong arms. Muffled deep voices speak but she can’t make out the foreign language. Half asleep and numb all over from the cold she grasps at the waist in front of her for warmth as the horse takes off.

        The warm light of the morning sun layers its rays across her face.

“Mmm,” she stretches out her arms and stirs under the soft furs.

“You put yourself in danger yet again Clarke,” a stern voice says from the opposite end of the room.

        Clarke sits straight up like a stiff board as her sky blue eyes fly open.

“Lexa, what are you doing in here?”

    Lexa sits comfortably in the armchair at the foot of the bed flipping through the pages of Clarke’s scrapbook. Putting the book down, she stands to her feet, and clasps her hands behind her back. - Her favorite stance whenever she means business.

“Clarke, what were you doing up in the mountains in the middle of the night? We found you miles East of Caloosa River.”

“I didn’t know that I had gone so far. I couldn’t find my way back.”

        Lexa looks down and shakes her head in disappointment.

“Clarke it’s not safe for you to be wandering about in the woods. You were on Azgeda territory, anything could have happened to you,” Her eyes glow green with fire.

“Lexa..I”

“Clarke you can’t be so careless. If Azgeda would have captured you they would have had your head,” the last word rolls off her tongue. She clenches her jaw as the veins pulsate at her neck.

     Clarke hops out the bed still clad in the dirt ridden clothes from yesterday.

“What about the coalition meeting today? Aren’t you late?” Clarke tries changing the subject.

“The meeting can wait Clarke. It’s been cancelled.”

“You cancelled the meeting because of me?”

“Because of you, the entire Polis guard has been up since dusk scouring the forest searching for you.”

“You sent a search committee to find me Lexa? You’re beginning to sound a lot like my mother,” Clarke’s growls, voice laced with a hint of annoyance.

     Lexa turns around and walks to the window looking pensively out the window down at her city.

“I was seven when Azgeda took my mother from me. We were out in those same woods,” Lexa’s voice softens, “We promised my father we’d be back just before the sun set.” She pauses for a beat, smiling as she recalls the previous events, “She just had to have the freshest mountain berries for her tarts that night.” Swiftly her face turns stone cold. “We never returned. The Ice Queen held my mother hostage and I never saw her again.”

“The Ice Queen? The same one who threatened me?”

“Yes... My father’s sister Nia.”

     At this point Clarke is trying to keep up. Her eyes grow wide.

“Wait, the Ice Queen is your Aunt? You mean... Roan is your cousin?”

“I can’t forgive her for what she did to my mother. Accused her of disloyalty to my father for giving birth to me, a Natbleida. They said she was a sorceress with dark magic. Burned her alive. I will never accept them as my family,” Her voice is seething with anger. 

“Lexa...” Clarke was right at her back and put a caring hand on her shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”

    Sure the Commander was caring, thoughtful even. But one thing she wasn’t was open. Always closed off and never shared personal matters with Clarke.

“You think our ways are harsh, but it’s how we survive,” Lexa turns to face Clarke, eyes glossy and bright, “The world out there is unforgiving. The Ice Nation constantly seeks ways to antagonize me. They’re hungry for blood and if they should find anything that belongs to me, they will destroy it.”

     Clarke swallows and suddenly she understands why Lexa is so overprotective.

“You don’t have to worry about me, I won’t go near those woods again,” Clarke reassures.

“Clarke, I don’t want you to feel restrained, but you must understand the dangers that surpass our borders.”

“I get it.” Clarke says quietly.

“I’m sorry that,”

“Shh..” Clarke hushes, “Thank you for saving me... yet again.” Her lips upturn into a playful sweet smile which seems to transfer to Lexa face as well. The Commander’s hair glows a dark brownish burgundy hue in the sunlight of the window.  

“I should clean up..” Clark continues.

“Good idea.” Lexa smirks. “I’d like to show you something later. Some place rather. That’s special to me. If that’s okay with you.”

     Clarke nods for her to continue.

“Meet me at the garden right before dusk. And pack a some clothes for overnight.’

     With that Lexa exits out of Clarke’s chambers and leaves her wondering what she could be planning. Clarke meets her at the garden and this time she dresses warmer. A lesson learned. Lexa kept an armoire stocked full of clothes for Clarke to choose from in her room which was nice of her - but it was Lexa so also not surprising. Fur lined combat boots along with a fur lined black suede moto jacket. Underneath she had a thick wool grey colored sweater and sleek black fleece-lined leggings. The Commander showed up in more relaxed clothes as well. No armor and no sash. This time her hair was down and flowed all to one side in cascading waves. She wore a black long sleeve top, dark skinny jeans that hugged her slender frame and of course her knife holster fastened to her thigh. Her leather moto jacket was tattered and softened from wear and tear. She draped an olive green scarf around her head to keep out the bitter wind. Only her face and a few curls could be seen poking through the opening.

“We’ll walk to the riverbank, that’s where we'll find Hera.”

    Hera was Lexa’s horse. A white Arabian horse with the glossiest white hair you’d ever seen. Lexa spent a lot of time outside her tent near camp during the battle at Mount Weather brushing her hair when they had downtime and sometimes even putting braids in her mane or war paint around her eyes.  

“No guards?” Clarke questions.

“We won’t need them where we’re going.”

    Clarke wonders where they could be headed that no guards were needed. Lexa always had her guards with her and if they weren’t near, surely they were watching her from a distance.

“Don’t worry we’ll be fine. Trust me.”

They walked for about a mile West into the forest as the darkness surrounded them slowly.

“Watch your step here, the ground is slippery from the moss and the rocks are sharp.” Lexa advises.

     Lexa knew these woods like the back of her hands. Clarke focuses on the ground trying to avoid the sharp rocks as Lexa glides through knowing exactly where to step. Finally, they reach the river bank where Hera is grazing on some wildflowers. Lexa hoists the backpack she’d brought over Hera and then helps Clarke up first. She then gets on second and settles herself in behind Clarke.

“Commander, shouldn’t you be in front to lead.”

“I can lead from behind. Plus, you need to learn to steer a steed yourself and navigate through these woods on your own.”

     Clarke didn’t have much practice riding horses aside from the few times she rode them in the battle at Mount Weather and even then, it was just for short distances with others leading in front.

“Okay where to?” She asks hesitantly.

“Head East up that hill.”

     Clarke sharply tugs at Hera’s reigns and immediately she takes off. Lexa clutches the reign and pulls back to slow her down. Lexa’s forearms rest on Clarke’s thighs as Clarke’s arms rest on top, both of them holding the reigns.

“Still not going to tell me where we’re going?”

“Patience Clarke.”

    Twenty minutes pass and Clarke’s butt is beginning to feel sore. She wasn’t used to riding on horses for so long. Even though there were soft fur blankets set on top of Hera, the ride was still bumpy. The forest was dark now and only moonlight illuminated the way.

“How much longer Commander?” Clarke asks, now restless.

“We’re almost there Clarke.”

     Another five minutes pass before Lexa brings Hera to a halt. She hops off the horse and helps Clarke down.

“Stay here.” Lexa commands.

     They stop in front of a cabin in the woods. Lexa walks cautiously up the steps and grabs a lantern sitting on the front steps. She pulls back the floorboard and removes a box. Opening the box there are matches inside that she uses to kindle the lantern. Also inside the box are keys to open the door. Carefully, she opens the door and waves the lanterns glow around inside to make sure there is nobody inside. She tosses a match to the fireplace to ignite the flame and returns outside to fetch Clarke. Lexa motions for Clarke to go inside while she takes Hera into a shed out back.

“What is this place?” Clarke asks admiring the quaint surroundings.

“This is where I was raised. My brother, sister, and I.”

“You have a brother and sister?”

“Well, just a sister now. My brother died when we were young from a relentless fever.”

“I’m sorry.. And Your sister?”

    Lexa pauses and continues to the kitchen busying herself filling tea pots with water, as Clarke makes herself comfortable on the couch.

“My older sister, Luna. She ran away.”

“When you were children?”

“After our father died. She was scared to lead. So she fled. I was nine at the time and I haven’t seen her since.”

“Any idea where she might be?”

“Far away. Anyone that flees from their duty to lead shall be sentenced to death. It is the law of our Land. She can never be seen here again.”

“Well then, we should find her,” Clarke brightens.

    Lexa returns momentarily with a cup of hot tea. As she heads back to the kitchen and begins rattling off in the distance with pots and pans.

“It’s not that easy Clarke.”

“I know but don’t you wonder sometimes. I’m sure she thinks about you too and misses you.”

    Lexa was so cold and shut off from the world. But it all made sense. All her family was divided. A family would open Lexa’s heart and possibly bring happiness to her life again.

“It’s better this way.” She states shortly.

    Clarke now joins her in the dimly lit kitchen and leans up against the wooden counter with her cup in hand.

“Is there any family left in Polis that you still talk to?”

“No.”

“Don’t you long for that? To be with your family again?”

“I’m used to it now Clarke, it’s all I know. My duty as Commander is to protect my people.”

    Sensing the tension in her voice Clarke decides now would be a good time to change the subject, they could always revisit that thought later. Lexa prepares a roasted stuffed black quail with potatoes and garlic green beans grown in the garden out back by Lexa herself. They sit on the couch until both of their bellies are busted.

“Lexa, that was really amazing. I didn’t know you knew your way around a kitchen.”

“You think I’ve had everything fed to me on a silver spoon Clarke. I brought you here to show you that I wasn’t always well off. My father was a warrior and taught me everything I know about battle. He worked for every cent to provide and feed our family. It’s because of my parents sacrifice that I have all the fortune I do today.”

“Lexa, they would be so proud of you. You’re a great leader.” Clarke reassures with a quick squeeze of Lexa’s thigh. “I’m glad you shared all of this with me.”

    Lexa returns a coy smile, grabs both of their plates, and heads to the kitchen to wash up the dishes. By the time she returns to the living room, Clarke is passed out on the couch. She adds another log to the fire, covers her with a blanket and recovers to the bedroom.

    Clarke jolts awake in the middle of the night trembling, the fire left with only a few glowing embers. Remembering where the night ended, she feels bad for falling asleep on Lexa. She wanders around until she finds brown curls buried under soft furs in the bedroom with the fireplace there still blazing. She decides to climb into bed with her hoping their body heat next to each other could give her some relief from the biting cold surrounding the lonesome cabin. She quietly crawls under the covers trying to make as little movement as possible. Underneath the blankets are warm but her foot accidentally brushes past Lexa’s bare leg. Lexa stirs awake, but moans out something incoherent with her eyes still closed. Clarke freezes as Lexa turns and throws her leg over Clarke’s. 

“Mmm Clarke, you’re freezing.” She says in a sleepy voice.

“It’s much warmer in here. I hope you don’t mind.” Clarke stutters out, still shivering.

“I don’t mind,” a raspy voice replies.

    Lexa throws her arm over Clarke’s torso and pulls her in closer, rubbing her leg against hers. She nestles into Clarke’s neck and breathes deeply leaving soft puffs of warm air in her hair with every breath. She lifts Clarke’s shirt slightly and with warm fingertips lightly traces circles on her stomach. Clarke basks in the warm feeling until it starts to build up into something deeper. She turns so that her back is towards Lexa hoping the Commander will go back to sleep. Instead, Lexa scoots in closer so there is no space left between the two. Hot and Cold, their bodies meld into one another until the temperature evens. Not a moment passes before Lexa begins softly snoring, nuzzled tightly into Clarke neck. Hmm- The Commander so stern and cold to the public eye was warm and soft, affectionate even at times. The contrast continued to throw Clarke off. Their relationship was a constant war of Lexa reprimanding her for her foolish actions and then the next trying to make up for being harsh. Nevertheless, she settled comfortably into Lexa's heavy arms, knowing she was safe and drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bed sharing never hurt anyone am I right? 
> 
> I've got a busy few days ahead, will try to update sooner rather than later!


	3. Jealousy Is Not The Product of A Strong Mind

   By the break of light, Clarke stretches to an empty bed realizing, it’s just her lying there. Getting up, she grabs one of the fur blankets from the bed, draping it over her back and continues to the living area searching for Lexa but sees her nowhere in sight. She can’t have gone far and wouldn’t leave her there by herself for long so she busies herself tidying up the bed. Then decides to take a quick shower. When she realizes the shower head doesn’t work, she runs herself a hot bath instead and settles into the tub.

   The house was old and rustic, although you could tell that Lexa took time to upkeep the place. The bathroom looked as if it were a sanctuary. Updated with all new elaborate rose gold fixtures, a copper brushed clawfoot tub near the window and glass tiles throughout. And of course, candles. Candles everywhere. Living in a post-apocalyptic world was strange because everything was mixed with an old and modern twist. Beside the tub stood an ornate statue of a playful copper molded cherub holding out a platter. A large bar of soap is perched on top, this one with a stark scent of spice, tobacco, coffee beans, and honey. Quite a difference from all the soft floral scented rose and lavender ones that Lexa provided to her quarters in the tower. This one was robust and masculine. She starts lathering up her hair and sinks into the familiar scent of Lexa. The Lexa she remembers going over battle plans with late at night in her tent in the woods. When Lexa would reach across her and accidentally come too close she’d catch an intoxicating whiff every now and then- that was the same scent.

   She begins to finger comb through the knots at her roots then dips her head halfway to rinse away the suds. The foamy suds have now covered the tub and the aroma fills the bathroom seeping out to the rest of the house. She sinks into the warmth and lets the scent take her back in time as she drifts off.    

   Lexa quietly enters through the front door, it’s still early – just about an hour after first daylight and she doesn’t want to wake Clarke. As soon as she rounds the corner, the aroma hits her square in the nose. She pauses to see an empty bed. The bathroom door is left cracked so she peeks inside where she sees Clarke, eyes closed and neck deep covered in bubbles. The early morning orange glow shines through the foggy window and lights up Clarke’s crown as if it were a halo. Her arm drapes over the side of the tub and the gold bracelet she gifted her glints in the light. She beams at the thought that Clarke hasn’t taken it off.  

“I see you found my favorite spot.” Lexa says coyly.

   Clarke deep in a trance, jolts awake sloshing some of the bubbles and water over the edge of the tub.

“Hey, where were you?”

“Sorry to intrude, I didn’t realize you were sleeping.. I just went a little way up the mountain to scope out the perimeter. These lands border Komgedakru, their trading post is not far from here.” Lexa leans up against the doorway fidgeting awkwardly with her tattered leather glove trying not to steal unwelcome glances at Clarke.   

“I was just finishing up, we need to get back to Polis don’t we?” Clarke begins, “We’ve missed two council meetings in a row.”

“Don’t worry about that. I brought you something to eat. I’ll be out back tending to Hera.”

   Clarke quickly finishes up and reaches for a towel from the basket set beside the tub. She does her best job at towel drying her soaking hair. Knowing it will be full of frizzy waves she scrambles around under the cupboard until she finds a glass jar of a jelly-like liquid. She takes a sniff inhaling an inviting scent of fresh aloe and lavender. After smoothing it through her ends she continues getting dressed. On the kitchen table, underneath a silver lid is a croissant with a strawberry jelly spread over top and two hard boiled eggs. The cup of tea is still steaming hot, Clarke blows on it before taking a sip. She grabs the croissant and strolls to the back window where she spies Lexa hauling a bale of hay to the stall where Hera is. She’s dressed in an old torn up ribbed black long sleeve shirt with tall black riding boots and a bulky belt around her waist to match. Her forehead and neck glistened in the warm sun peeking through the trees, damp with sweat. Here she looked so at home and in her own element. Who would have thought? The Commander of the 12 clans.. who had a servant and handmaiden at her every step would be out here shoveling horse droppings right now.

   Appreciating Lexa’s outdoorsy nature, Clarke notices a couple dressed in dark cloaks approach Lexa on a brown horse. She can’t quite make out their faces but Lexa motions up the hill and towards the distance as they take off in the same direction.

“We have to go. Now.” Lexa storms through the cabin.

“Who was that?”

“A friend of mine from Komgedakru. Azgeda has marshalled forces with at least six other clans to the North.” Lexa says throwing items in her bag and pacing around the place frantically collecting all their belongings. “They want to lay waste to Arkadia and Polis. Take over our land and everything in it.”  

“Lexa slow down,” Clarke stands face to face with Lexa, halting her movements. “Arkadia?” she continues raising both brows. “I thought us becoming the 13th clan would stop them from moving against us now.”

“They took it as a threat and now they want to challenge us.”

“What are we going to do?”

“We have to fight back. Azgeda has controlled these forests for far too long. We have to claim what is rightfully ours.”

“Isn’t there a better way? Can’t we negotiate a treaty with them? They want the land near Arkadia, We’ll let them have it. We can move closer to Polis.” Clarke desperately spews out alternatives.

“Clarke,” Lexa breaks their contact and heads for the door, “We don’t have time to talk about details right now. We have to warn the others, gather our forces, and prepare for this battle.”

   Battle? Clarke did not like the sound of that. The battle at Mount Weather was more than enough of a blood bath and that was only involving a few clans. She began to think about all 13 clans at war and how much of a blood bath that would be. Arkadia had powerful weapons but they didn’t know how to use them properly. They didn’t know the land like the natives. The Skai people had been practicing their military exercises for combat and Trikru was training them in learning the ways of battle but it was all still in the beginning stages. There was still much to learn. You could tell the Skaikru army was still impulsive and immature in their ways. She couldn’t bear to think about losing anymore of her people. The ride back to Polis was riddled with Clarke spewing out a thousand and one ways to negotiate while Lexa listened tentatively but still dismissed each idea.

“What if we call for a summit with all the ambassadors of the coalition,” She lets go of the reigns, adding hand movements for emphasis to her speech. “We could modify the treaty, that way Nia would have her input and everything would be resolved.”

“You’re doing what I did when I first took command. Tiring yourself with questions already asked and answered is a waste of energy.”

   Clarke once again sits in front of Lexa the way back and Lexa catches a whiff of Clarke’s hair. She takes this opportunity to change the subject.

“Your hair smells nice...” She catches herself, “Not that it doesn’t generally smell good.”

“Thanks Lex. But I did use _your_ soap.”

“I know, but it smells better on you.”

“I beg to differ.” The blonde responds humbly.

   Within ten minutes they are back at Polis where Gustus and Indra meet them at the front gates. Lexa says a few words to them and they quickly whisk her away. Before a moment passes, Costia is at her side helping her with the bags she’d brought escorting Clarke back to her quarters. She assists in readying her for an impromptu meeting with the ambassadors.

“You and the Commander were gone an awfully long time.” Costia examines thoughtfully, brown coils framing her small face. “Where did she take you?”

“Uhh.. we went to scope out the lands East of the mountains. Nothing really. Boring stuff for the coalition, you know.”

“East huh..” Costia begins brushing softly through Clarkes hair, “She used to take me there too. A long time ago. That old cabin. Quiet isn’t it?”

“She took _you_ there?” Clarke’s eyes narrowed, trying to save face and not look so surprised.

“The Commander and I were very close growing up.”

“What happened?” Clarke queries.

“Oh, you know how it can be with your first love,” Costia reminisces, “I do miss it though, we spent many special days and nights there, just the two of us, we were young and careless. She always went there to escape from her duties here in Polis.”

  Suddenly a surge a heat washes over Clarke. _Love_? She thought she was the only one Lexa would feel comfortable enough bringing into such a private sanctuary. The thought of Lexa being close with anyone left a bitter taste in her mouth. Before she could think any further, Titus interrupts.

“Clarke, the summit is about to begin.” He says abruptly.

“Thank you Titus, I’ll be there shortly.”

   Clarke rises and turns around to face Costia. It’s just the two of them there, the other girls only come to assist on larger occasions when it takes more than one of them to prepare her for an event.

“Costia, I can ready myself in the mornings and I’ll no longer be needing your assistance from now on.” Clarke ends sharply.

“Yes my lady,” she bows, “I’ll be here if you need me to help with anything.”

“That will be all for now.”

   How dare Lexa. Ordering this girl around to dote on Clarke hand and foot. The nerve. She pushes those thoughts behind her and storms into the ambassador hall, the last one to arrive.

“Sorry I’m late Commander.” She passes Lexa a swift glare and takes her seat. Everyone else takes theirs as well.

“Some of you may be wondering why I have gathered us here today. It has been brought to my attention that Azgeda seeks to overtake Polis and Arkadia.” The ambassadors mumble amongst themselves in shock.

“For too long have they threatened us, seized us, endangered us. Once and for all we need to stand up,” She rises to her feet and slowly paces around the platform bouncing from one end to the next. “For too long have we let Azgeda dictate our choices. Our children should have a place they feel safe to call home. Forests they can feel free to roam. Instead we live in fear, constantly guarded by the neighboring shadows.” She pauses and looks to Clarke. “With Arkadia now joining as the 13th clan, our coalition has never been stronger. Azgeda has combined forces but they cannot outnumber us.” The members correspond in agreeance. “This time we must fight, fight for those we love, fight for freedom, fight for our future!” A wave of cheer ensues the hall as the Ambassadors all clap.

“Jus drein, jus daun!” They all begin to chant in unison. The hall becomes so loud with a roar of cheer that Clarke’s head begins to pound. She rises and breaks through the noise.

“Why not choose a more diplomatic route?” She raises her voice. “Do you want your children to grow up in a world of battle seeing their loved ones torn away when it could have been easily avoided. We should settle our differences around reason. Every time there is a rift between the nations, we cannot look to start a war.”

“Heda, she knows nothing of the treaties and traditions here. Jus drein, jus daun has always been the way of our people,” Titus interjects. “Queen Nia will not listen nor negotiate, we must strike her down.” He makes his way to the middle of the room. “All in favor of battle, say Ai”

    One by one the ambassadors chime in a parade of “Ai”.

“Then it is done. A vote of confidence overrules.” Titus concurs.

    The meeting goes into the evening until daylight falls. The ambassadors surround themselves around a table arguing about the best plan of battle.    

“If we stake out in the Eastern forests near Arkadia, we can catch them by surprise,” Semet kom Bodolairkru exclaims.

“No they would expect that, Arkadia is the land they’re after and we’d be out in the open,” Kairo of Sankru contradicts.

“We should go to the mines at Mount Weather. After all they must pass there to reach Arkadia and Polis. They won’t be expecting anyone there. Especially not after they bombed it and left it in ruins.” Clark proposes. The room silences as they all ponder the thought.

“I think that’s a good idea,” Lexa brightens, “The mines will give us plenty room to set up camp underground and a place to store our weapons. The mines go for miles, we can have different clans set up along the way to take them out at different checkpoints. By the time they reach Arkadia, there won’t be many left to wipe out.”

   The ambassadors all murmur in approval and Clarke can’t believe they actually agree with her suggestion. The meeting continues for about another hour while they hash out all the other minor details.

“Alright clans, we will begin setting up camp in the mines tomorrow night in a weeks’ time we will be ready. Gather your forces. If you need additional ammunition see Indra or Gustus and we will do our best to assist you.”

   With that the group breaks and everyone heads to the complimentary feast Lexa has prepared for them on the lower level in the dining hall. Lexa invited all the clan’s leaders and officials to join in on tonight’s feast as well as some of the warriors from each clan as a gratitude dinner. Clarke stops by to grab a slice of the pumpkin bread. Griselda, a maid that worked in the kitchen, made the fluffiest pumpkin bread, Clarke never passed that up but she wasn’t feeling up to sticking around for everything else. Adding a couple slices to her plate, she catches in the corner of her eye, Lexa at the far end of the room letting out a hearty laugh.

   Costia was standing in front of her with a glass in hand. She was wearing a long flowing black dress that traced her slender curves and elongated her tall frame. A sea of stretched coils cascaded to her shoulders. The soft deep tone of her skin contrasting with the plum lipstick she had on captivated the room. Suddenly Clarke felt underdressed, in her usual long sleeve top and jeans.

  Costia was always in servants clothing, but tonight she was dressed as if she were one of the guests. In that moment, Lexa draws her in for a tight embrace allowing her hand to hover at Costia’s waist. She then whispers something into her ear causing Costia to heave in an uproar of laughter. Clarke could not believe what she was seeing. She didn’t know if she should focus on the fact that she’d never even seen Lexa laugh and be this playful before and how it was the most illuminating sight, the way her lips upturned and showcased perfectly aligned bright white teeth. Or, rather on the fact that it was _because_ of Costia why she seemed so happy.

  Clarke’s ears begin to ring with vibrations of heat as the rest of the room fades out. Her tongue sinks to the bottom of her stomach while simultaneously dropping her plate. The room pauses and affixes their attention to Clarke as she scrambles to pick up the mess. A nearby servant helps her gather up the broken pieces.

  Roan approaches the situation smoothly.

“Are you feeling okay tonight Wanheda?” He gently braces her elbow, bringing her back up to her feet.

“Just a bit tired, I think I’ll head to my room for the night.”

“You haven’t even had a bite to eat. Are you sure?”

“Suddenly I’ve lost my appetite. Really I’m fine. It’s been a long day.”

“Yes, it has been.” He recalls the long evening. “I heard you during the assembly earlier,” He leans in closer, scruffy blonde beard and searing eyes focus on Clarke,  “And I agree with you. Negotiation is the logical option. Battle shouldn’t have to be the answer. But the clans have been training for years, they have impatient armies and they want to use them.”

   For some reason, even though Clarke and Roan met under contradicting circumstances, they seemed to always see eye to eye.

“I guess we’ll see how this all plays out.” She concurs.

“You have nothing to fear Clarke. Lexa’s army is strong. They’ve been preparing ages for this. You have 12 strong clans backing you. Arkadia will be safe.”

“I hope you’re right.”

        He escorts Clarke off to the corridor that leads to her quarters, assuring the hallway is clear before returning to the dinner.


	4. Crossing Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait. I had to figure out the direction we're going with this story. Wrote this while rewatching The 100 from Season 1. It's incredible how much you forget over time. Enjoy!

   Clarke gazes out the window, frozen. How did all of this happen? She wonders. A few days ago, she they were sworn in as the 13th clan and now they were preparing for a battle. She could only imagine the look on everyone’s faces back at Arkadia when they found out the news. Her mom, Kane, Bellamy. Did they make the right decision to join? Perhaps if they would have held their own ground instead of joining forces, Azgeda wouldn’t feel threatened. None of this would have happened.

   She runs herself a hot bath and soothes her racing thoughts to the scalding water as it soaks into her skin. She pats herself dry and lathers herself in an almond oil and slips into her own grey cotton boxer shorts and long sleeve thermal that she’d brought from Arkadia. Tonight, she longed to feel a little closer to home. Picking up an unfinished book off the shelf, she ignites the fireplace and settles into the armchair at the foot of the bed. Kona, the white Siberian husky that took a liking to Clarke, poked his head through Clarke’s door inviting himself in to sit on top of her feet and enjoy the warmth of the fireplace. He would sleep at the foot of Clarke’s bed from time to time watching over her.

Just as she starts to drift off, Kona’s icy blue eyes perk up, startling Clarke. A knock at the door sounds and Kona pounces Lexa, covering her in licks and nudges.

“Kona, you were keeping Clarke’s company. Good boy.” She showers him with ear rubs that he melts right into.  

“Lexa?”

“I missed you at the dinner and wanted to make sure you were alright?” Concern fills her voice.

“I’m fine. Didn’t really have much of an appetite.”

“Clarke, you must eat. With us going into battle soon, you’ll need the energy to keep up.”

“Commander, do you mind if we continue this conversation in the morning. I’m really exhausted,” Clarke states concisely folding her arms and standing near the door.

“Is something the matter?” Lexa could sense the hostility in her voice as she notes the dirty clothes tossed on the ground and the towel lazily draped over the armchair. “Did the one of the servants help you ready for bed?”

“I’ve dismissed all the handmaidens, Lexa. I _told_ you I didn’t need any help.”

“You’ve dismissed them?” Lexa cocks her brow.

“Yes, and that one Costia. Especially.” She adds in harshly. Lexa eyes narrow as she surmises Clarke’s statement. 

“Costia?... is that what you’re upset about?” She studies Clarke for a moment and when there's no response, she gets her answer. “Costia will be joining in with me as my confidante for this war. She’s someone I know I can trust and she knows combat believe it or not. We used to practice solo gonplei as children until it was my time to lead.”

“And now she’s a servant.” Clarke says, reminding her of Costia’s place.

“She’s an orphan, I took her and her 3 sisters in to help out around here. It’s the least I could have done at the time, I couldn’t stand to see them begging or roaming about the streets. Costia though,” she pauses momentarily, “has fulfilled her duty and will no longer be a helper. She will serve on the council from now on.”

“You’re allowing her into the council?” Clarke scoffs.

“She’s smart and makes good decisions. Plus, she’s no stranger to the other members, they will respect her.”

With that statement, Clark seals her lips in a hard line and discretely rolls her eyes.     

“And you will respect her too,” Lexa adds.

“Like Hell I will. I owe nothing to her.” She discards in a sharp mocking tone walking to the balcony door, folding her arms and looking out.

“One day you too will understand the decisions I make.”

   Clarke doesn’t answer but Lexa can sense that this quarrel is about something deeply underlying Clarke's thoughts.

“You’re nervous.” She concludes.

Clarke whips her head back, blue eyes wide. “Aren’t you? How can you not be? Azgeda nearly wiped out half of my people the last time. They took down your entire army with no remorse. Now that they have six other clans backing them, who knows what they’re capable of,” Clarke frets, her nerves building up. She was a leader but always tried to avoid confrontation at all costs.

“Don’t be, we have twelve clans against their six. They don’t stand a chance.” Lexa says softly.

“I just want peace for my people.. a land we can grow in and not have to worry about enemies.” Visibly frustrated, the tears start welling up in Clarke’s eyes as she tries to blink them away. “Does it ever end?” she peers up at Lexa who is now standing at her side.

“End? It never ends.” Lexa says solemnly. “Being a leader means there is always something to fight for. I know It’s hard Clarke,” Lexa assures lifting Clarke’s defeated head up, “But it gets better.”

        The warmth and softness of her touch seem to melt away all of Clarke’s worries in an instant. The brunette lets her hand linger for a moment at the crook of Clarke’s neck pausing, wanting to let it wander before lowering it. Clarke swiftly grabs her arm in protest at the loss of touch and looks up into Lexa’s hazy eyes. Lexa’s fixed in the moment, her eyes low and mouth slightly parted trying to hold herself from devouring Clarke. The woodsy familiar scent of Lexa looms in the air between them, intoxicating Clarke, rendering her dizzy. Her head becomes light and before a second passes, darkness drapes in over eyes. She blunders forward into Lexa’s arms, prompting Lexa to jolt out of her daze and catch her fall.  

“Clarke...Clarke.” Lexa shakes her awake causing the blonde to mumble out something incoherent, eyes still closed.

“Clarke, you need to lie down.” Lexa braces her back up and guides her over to the bed. Pulling the covers back she lowers Clarke down carefully. Lexa smiles to herself thinking about how much all this war talk has gotten Clarke exhausted. “You need to rest.” She pulls the blankets over her and heads for the door, before giving Kona a stern look telling him to stand guard at the end of Clarke’s bed.

“Wait,” A sleepy voice cries out.

     Lexa looks around to see Clarke peering up from under the top of the blankets, pulling the empty side’s cover slightly down.

        Not needing to explain, Lexa walks back over, tall frame hovering over the bed in the dim light. She unbuckles the clasps across her chest. The coat underneath quickly slides off leaving her with only an old gray ripped cropped tank on. The crackling shadow of the fire playfully dances over her defined abdomen as she begins undoing her pants, she steps out of them and tosses them to the side, the knife holster clinking as it clambers across the floor. Black shorts cling to her hips as she slides into the bed. She settles onto her back, accepting the fact that this bed wasn’t going to be half as comfortable as her own but that she was beside Clarke so it was ten times warmer. Moments pass in silence until Lexa is sure Clarke’s fallen asleep.

“I’m going to miss it.”

“Miss what?” Lexa responds, eyes still closed.

“This. Being comfortable with everything around us calm... and quiet.” Clarke’s thoughts race back to the battle at Mount Weather where they’d spent days and sleepless nights in cold tents.

“It won’t last for long Clarke.”

“How do you know? How do you know how long it’ll take for them to surrender? We could be out there for months.”

“It won’t come to that.” She says letting out a harsh sigh, now slightly annoyed. A minute of silence falls between them.

“I need to go to Arkadia tomorrow.”

“It’s too dangerous for you to leave Polis right now Clarke.”

“Lexa,” she perks up on one elbow to face her, “I haven’t been home in months now, before Roan captured me I... I wasn’t there. I haven’t returned to Arkadia since Mount Weather and I need the chance to talk to my people before this war” she admits.

“Where exactly were you?”

“This girl Niylah.. she owns one of the trading posts north of our camp near the Ice Nation border. She was nice enough to let me stay there for a while.”

    Lexa opens her eyes and looks momentarily at Clarke with almost knowing eyes, aware of went on between the two of them.

“Niylah...” she muses for a moment. “She does not belong in those lands, she is of Trishanakru, on the western border.”

“Lexa, that’s not the point. My people haven’t seen me since Mount Weather, I won’t have a home to go back to when this is all over if I don’t fix it now.”

“You will always have a home here Wanheda.”

“With all due respect Heda.. I don’t belong here.” 

   Clarke lays her hand on Lexa’s jaw, nudging her face into her direction so that their eyes connect.

“Please.” She says with pleadful eyes.

   Lexa momentarily holds the gaze until she blinks into a single nod. Clarke then spirals forward into an embrace, holding Lexa tight.

“Thank you.” She mumbles into soft brown curls.

“I’ll have the guards escort you safely in the morning.” She says reaching around Clarke’s back returning the hug.

“You don’t know how much this means to me Lexa.”

“You would be much safer at my side in this battle but if this is what you want, I cannot stop you.”

“Trust me.”

   Lexa smiles in agreeance, too tired to argue any further.

“Get some sleep. You’ll need it tomorrow. It’ll be a long ride to Arkadia, you’ll have to go the long route, Eden’s Path is no longer safe.”

   Clarke nods and returns to claim her spot, shuffling back down the blankets, staring at the ceiling, hopeful for what tomorrow will bring.

                                                                                                           * * *

   The next day, Lexa lines up three of her best guards to take Clarke back to Arkadia - Tiko, Ryder, and Seiku. The three men fill up sacks with supplies and begin loading the horses up at the gate. Lexa, who is speaking with some of the other sellers at the trading stalls, steps aside to see her off.

“I know you want to convince me otherwise Commander, but I need to do this,” Clarke says stuffing her handgun into a bag.

“Clarke, you know you can still communicate with them over the radios, you don’t _have_ to go there.”

“I know but this calls for a meeting. Face to face.”

   Lexa solemnly nods her head, knowing it’s a lost cause trying to convince the stubborn girl to change her mind.

“Look, if I don’t return before the battle begins, we will still fight this war together. On the front lines. Just as we did at Mount Weather.”

“May we meet again.”

    Lexa extends her forearm out. Clarke is preoccupied with arranging her things neatly in the bag that it takes her a moment before she looks up. She stands to her feet and meets Lexa’s eye contact squarely.

“Mebi oso hit choda op nodotaim. ( _May we meet again_ ).” Clarke latches onto Lexa’s forearm in return and the two shake firmly before breaking.

   To the guards, Lexa exchanges a few words before the boys hop onto their horses, leading the way off into the distance.

   It’s just past first daylight and the morning dew is still fresh on the ground. With Eden’s path no longer an option, they have to go around Trikru land, skirting their way around their borders. After about 2 hours of riding, the crew stops off to rest and refill their water canisters. Clarke hops off the horse she’s sharing with Tiko and heads towards the nearby creek.

“I think I’ll just go up to the creek where the water’s flowing to fill mine.” Clarke says.

“Seiku, go with her,” Ryder commands.

“I can go by myself, I’ll still be in sight.” Clarke sasses.

“If anything happens to you, the Commander will have all three of our heads. I’m not leaving you out of my sight.” Tiko reiterates.

   Clarke walks off with Seiku following not too far behind at her heels. They pause at the top of the flowing river while she splashes her face and fills up her canister. The other two guards chatter in the distance as Seiku stands guard, scoping out the perimeter.

“Relax,” Clarke smirks, “We’re in Trikru territory, If there’s anyone out here, they’d be on our side anyway.”

“The lands everywhere are littered with Azgeda riders, you can’t be so sure they’d be Trikru. Let’s get back. We only have an hour left before we hit Arkadia.”

    As the two make their way back alongside the riverbank to where the other guards are, an arrow hits the tree where the horses are strung up, startling one into a rearing frenzy standing him up on both hind legs.

“Get down.” Seiku orders to Clarke as they both duck behind a mossy log covered by a bush.

   A man darts out from behind a tree not long before darting behind another.

“There he is,” shouts Tiko in the distance, “Get him.”

  The two guards run after the cloaked man, firing bows into his direction, they eventually seize and pin him down. Clarke and Seiku run over to see who it is.

“Lincoln?” Clarke chokes out, still panting and short of breath.

“Clarke.” Lincoln struggles under their hold.

“Let him go,” Clarke orders.

   The two men holding him down don’t move an inch.

“I said. Let. Him. Go.” Clarke has her gun cocked towards Tiko. “He won’t hurt us.”

   Tiko and Ryder hesitantly step off Lincoln.

“He just tried to kill us.” Ryder emphasizes.

“Lincoln what are you doing out here. Why aren’t you down there with your people.”

“Octavia and I... we have a camp out near the Plain Riders border. I was just gathering some food and supplies for us.”

“You have Octavia?” Clarke stuns, “You two aren’t safe out there. There is a war coming to these lands. You have to come with us. Back to Arkadia.”

“War?” Lincoln says standing to his feet, brushing off the dirt from his coat.

“Azgeda. And six other clans not under the Commanders coalition have joined forces to overtake Polis and Arkadia. We have only a few days at most before it all begins.”

“You know we can’t come to Arkadia, not after Pike tried to kill me, I barely got away with my life.”

“Look Lincoln, Pike isn’t there anymore and things are different. I can talk to them. Bellamy wouldn’t let them turn his sister away.”

Lincoln grits his teeth slowly, “We’ll have to find another way,” He finalizes.

“Lincoln this is serious. TonDC then? Just some place where you’ll be protected.”

“They’ll never accept us. I left and defended Skaikru. Especially not with Octavia.”

“It looks like Polis is your only option.” Clarke says, pushing the handgun to his chest. “Take this, get Octavia, and you get her back to Polis. Tell Lexa that I sent you. She won’t turn you away.”

   Lincoln hesitantly takes the gun and nods his head before dawning the cloak over his head.

“And Lincoln, be careful and steer clear of Eden’s path, word is that riders have already reached there,” Clarke urges.

“I will.” He says before dashing into the distance.


End file.
